megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Medusa
Medusa is a demon in the series. History Medusa is a famous, or perhaps infamous, character in Greek mythology. She is one of the three Gorgon sisters, of which she is the only mortal one. A single glance of her terrifying eyes is believed to turn the onlooker into stone. Even after she was decapitated by Perseus, her head is said to retain its powers of petrification. She is recognized as such a terrifying figure that her head is depicted on temples and buildings to protect them from evil spirits and thieves. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss / Foul Race, as '''Medusa Shadow' *''Megami Tensei II: Femme Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss; Foul Race, as '''Medusa Shadow' (MT) / Femme Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Machine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Femme Race, Boss *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Yoma Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Femme Race Profile ''Megami Tensei She is the boss of the floating city of Bien. Her shadow appears as a demon of the Foul race that attacks Nakajima as he advances through Bien. If Nakajima has obtained Tabasa's Statue, it will seal her Petrification attack, and will shatter after the battle. According to one NPC in the Valhalla Corridor, Medusa had Minotaur make her the Taurus Key so she could close off Bien. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A demon found in the deepest depths of the part of Naraku that lies within the Unclean Ones country on the 1st observation platform. The platform is filled with statues of her victims who she has turned to stone. Finding the prentice Samurai the most fascinating human specimens yet, she desires to add them to her collection and wants them to strike a pose while filled with fear. She begins to calling them Tayama's dogs carrying out orders as moles, leaving the prentices to believe she's losing her mind. She cries out for her body and its beauty as she crumbles and dies at the end of the battle. During the battle, the Ahazuya Gray body armor will mitigate any Electricity damage taken by Flynn, and the Silver Necklace accessory will prevent Flynn from being afflicted by the Bind status. The demons Suparna and Zhu Tun She can be used in the fight to cut down Medusa's turn, as Suparna nullifies Electricity and Zhu Tun She nullifies any incoming Gun attacks. Fusing these two so that they inherit a Force skill will allow the party more press turns. Medusa will pose questions to Flynn during the battle and the answers will have various effects on the battle. After being defeated, Medusa is unlocked for fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows. Medusa is fused through a special fusion of Pele, Basilisk and Vouivre. She can teach Flynn the Stun Needles, Mazionga and Tathlum Shot skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' After being defeated by Flynn, Medusa is brought back to life by the Divine Powers to join their cause. She returns to her old residence in the Sky Tower, ambushing the party as they salvage parts for a radar to track Shesha. The fight draws many parallels to the previous one in IV. The old boss music is reused, and even the mid-battle dialogue is largely the same. Giving her the side glance as she attempts to bargain for mercy will cause her to become enraged as she had been humiliated twice in the same fashion, dropping her defense; choosing instead to ignore and attack her causes her to cuss at the player, even uttering a censored swear, before her own attack increases by one tier. While Medusa this time is of higher level to match the player's progress in-game, she is a fair bit easier than last time as the player would have access to a greater variety of demons that may be able to counter her. Medusa can be fused through a special fusion of Pele, Basilisk and Vouivre. She can teach Nanashi the Marin Karin, Mazionga, Grand Tack and Ziodyne skills through her Demon Whisper, but cannot pass on her Snake's Fangs skill by any means. Medusa benefits from learning Gun, Physical and ailment skills. ''Majin Tensei'' Medusa is the boss of chapter 24. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Medusa= |-| Medusa Shadow= ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' Medusa= |-| Medusa Shadow= ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Turnicon= 3 |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Tathlum Shot Zionga Snake's Fangs Rapid Needle |Drop= Chakra Pot |Boss=- }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physi x1-3 hits, 1 enemy |Skill= Stun Needles\Innate Mazionga\Innate Tathlum Shot\36 Gun Pleroma\38 |Specialfusion=Lady Pele + Drake Basilisk + Snake Vouivre |Requiredquest= Capture the Black Samurai* }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Gallery Trivia *Medusa in Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse makes numerous comments about being more beautiful than she was in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Majin Tensei Bosses